Special Kind of Old
by elin2002
Summary: Berger and Claude have a special time...


**Hey Guys!**

 **So I decided to try out an online prompt during my work Creative Writing group and this is what I came up with. I apologize ahead of time…LOL. I had to use these 4 prases.**

 _1: "I may despise you with the burning white hot intensity of a thousand suns, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."_ _  
_ _2: "Did you just drug my cake?"_ _  
_ _3: "The next words out of your mouth better be "I'm sorry." and "Here's the antidote."_ _  
_ _4: "I don't think frogs are supposed to fall from the sky like that."_ _  
_ _5: "So what if I died last time. I'm still gonna do it."_

 **Love,**

 **Emily**

 _ **(I don't own HAIR or this prompt)**_

It was a rare day off for the two men, Berger worked as a mailman who put his people and navigation skills to use. When he got back Claude decided to go back to school and eventually ended up getting a degree in Child Psycology and work at the local Department to Social Services. While he was out on one of his runs he ran into one of their friends who wasn't in the Tribe but still hung out with them and was given a couple joints as a Happy Holiday tip, his house was on Berger's route. He knew his partner had been stressed the last couple days, this time of year always had that effect on him. Too many people needed help and there weren't enough resources, hours in the day, or social workers to assist them. He'd had a particularly rough night after talking with a father who also served and needed help for his kids. The father had been in the same area as Claude in Vietnam. To make him feel better Berger decided to make a cake, and not tell Claude right away there was pot in it.

"Morning." Said Claude groggily coming into the kitchen.

"Morning Babe. Did you actually get some sleep?"

"Enough. What's the cake for?" He asked giving Berger a kiss before reaching for the always ready coffee pot.

"I don't know. Got bored waiting for you. Figured we could have it after lunch."

"Cool

"So after lunch wanna go hang in the park?"

"Sure, I need to get my thoughts back in step."

"Nightmare that bad?" Asked Berger concerned.

"Yeah, but for once it wasn't my memories. It's like I saw this guy Rob's nightmares I saw." Said Claude.

"Ouch."

"It's hard."

"I know, but if it wasn't, you wouldn't do it."

"Exactly."

The morning passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch. They had sandwiches before Berger sliced them a couple pieces of cake. Luckily the chocolate hid the 'special' ingredient. He didn't want Claude to know about it until they were in the park, after they found a spot. Berger noticed things start to swirl a bit, so he knew Claude had to be feeling it.

" **Did you just drug my cake?"**

"Who me? No! I drugged it earlier when I baked it."

"Why would you do that? **And the next words out of your mouth better be 'I'm sorry' and 'here's the antidote'."** Said Claude unable to keep the smile off his face.

"No antidote with special cake, Love sorry. Do you hate me?"

" **I may despise you with the burning hot intensity of a thousand suns, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."**

The couple laid in the grass for a while just enjoying the solitude and time to themselves.

"I'm gonna climb that tree." Said Berger.

"Last time you did you ened up with a broken leg and a concussion. You died Berger." Said Claude exaggerating the dying part.

" **So what if I died last time, I'm still gonna do it."** Berger started climbing the tree when he got distracted by a tree frog. "Hey Froggie, wanna jump with me?" Next thing Claude knew Berger was on the ground with the frog on his chest. **"I don't think frogs are supposed to fall from the sky like that."** Said Berger.

"Neither are Banana Bergers."

The couple thankfully made it home and threw the rest of the cake out before crashing on the couch.

"I'm too old for special cake." Said Claude.

"I'm too old to fall out of a tree." Responded Berger.

"Berger I think we're just too old." They were 26. "Next time we stay home."

"Deal."

 **THE END**


End file.
